plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Tomorrow-tron
The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the boss of the Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is battled in Day 25. During the battle, it can summon all Far Future zombies except for the Future Flag Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, the Disco-tron 3000, and the Disco Jetpack Zombie. The plants given via the conveyor belt are Laser Beans, Blovers, Citrons, and Infi-nuts. 3 red and 3 green Power Tiles are also given via the conveyor belt. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is capable of vaporizing Power Tiles through its infamous missile attacks. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The Power Tile crushing creation from the Far Future. Special: Missile attacks can destroy Power Tiles When Dr. Zomboss is nestled into the comfy folds of his futuristic cerebral control pod he almost finds it hard to be evil. Of course once he sees a lawn full of happy plants that puts him right back where it needs to be, hungry and evil. Overview The Zombot Tomorrow-tron absorbs 1000 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon at 334, 667 and finally 1000 normal damage shots before surrendering. Attacks *Launches a missile that can destroy plants and Power Tiles. **In versions before v2.4, it would launch multiple missiles at a time, that target all Power Tiles of one color. The missiles could not target plants off of Power Tiles. *The Zombot will also charge towards the Player's House, killing all Plants and Zombies on 2 rows next to each other. *While not attacking, it will summon a set of zombies to deal with the Player's plants. Strategies *Plan which plants should be placed on the power tiles. Putting Plant Food on Citrons is a good choice, as it can destroy Gargantuar Prime and Mecha-Football Zombie in one hit. Make sure you have at least one Power Tile per lane, to maximize the Plant Food's effect. Beware though, as they can be destroyed when Dr. Zomboss fires his missiles. Whenever he targets a Power Tile, use Plant Food on them to stop the attack. *In the first phase, consider using Plant Food to stop missile attacks (by using Plant Food on the targeted plant). *E.M.Peach and Magnifying Grass (which needs sun) are not given. Therefore plan at your best. Stall the zombies instead with Laser Bean's or Citron's Plant Food ability. Keep in mind that Laser Bean works well as it can obliterate machines with ease while Citron can topple one. *Infi-nuts should be used on the first phase. It becomes useless on second and third phases. *Save your Blovers for first and third phase. No need to waste one for thrown Bug Bot Imps. Otherwise you'll risk chances during third phase. It is really useful during the first phase to destroy all Jetpack Zombies instantly, as they can carry Plant Food that you may need early on, and they can also get in the way of your Citrons firing at stronger zombies. *Like any other Zombots it's divided into three healths and statuses. Depending on its status, it will summon more zombies and use its charge attack. **Phase 1 - Future Zombies and its Conehead and Buckethead variants, Jetpack Zombies, and Shield Zombies are only summoned. Farm for Plant Food first for the next phase or you'll risk a Lawn Mower. **Phase 2 - Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are now summoned. Also, Jetpack Zombie and Shield Zombie are discard form the field. Gargantuar Prime's Lasers can be of threat at this moment and you might lose two rows of plants by chance. Feed the Citron with Plant Food to deal with Gargantuar Primes while Laser Beans for compressed zombies. Zombies are tend to be compressed together when summoned in this phase. **Phase 3 - Mecha-Football Zombies are finally summoned and Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are discarded from the field, Shield Zombies and Jetpack Zombies will come back. Stall for time by planting things directly in front of the Mecha-Football Zombies and use Plant Food on the Power Tile sets as much as you can. Usually the Zombot Tomorrow-tron will not be able to hold up against so many Plant Food attacks and will easily be defeated at this point. *As always, stall the zombies which is the highest threat. *Power-ups and Mower Launch are your last resort options. *If you're determined to stop the zombies from advancing on the 3rd stage but also want to avoid letting the Mecha-Football Zombie bulldoze your plants and interfere with your chance to give your plants Plant Food, follow this step: place the Infi-nut in a lane away from the path of the Tomorrow-tron, because you never know when the Mecha-Football Zombie will spawn onto the map and how many will spawn. With the shield ability, it won't bulldoze the plants and interfere with your concentration of giving your plants Plant Food. As soon as you see one fully spawned, immediately give the Infi-nut Plant Food to block all the lanes. Then, quickly give the Laser Bean Plant Food to take away half its health as well as clear any other zombies that are in its way and let your Citrons finish the job. If the Zombot Tomorrow-tron changes lanes and an Infi-nut is in its path, dig it out, re-plant a new one in a different lane, and give it Plant Food. *Sometimes, the charge attack can actually be useful. If Zomboss is about to charge in lanes with problematic zombies, let him do it. While he will destroy your plants, he will also prevent you from needing to use Lawn Mowers. This can also earn you Plant Food, especially in Phase three, as in Phase three, Plant Food is scarce and at the same time, it requires you to consume one Plant Food before acquiring another one. *To avoid wasting Plant Food, it's highly advised to only use it on Power Tiles. Make sure the Power Tiles are lined up correctly so you can maximize damage and accuracy to both Dr. Zomboss and the zombies. Gallery Imge.jpg|Dr. Zomboss dialogue HereHeIs.png|Unplayed Day 25 IMG_0318.png|Almanac Entry Decapitated.png|Dr. Zomboss arriving in the Zombot Tomorrow-tron ReadyToFight.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron gaining its health before battle Zombot Tomorrow-Tron.jpg|MrAnthony899 current strategy. Defatet the Zomboss Far Future Day 25.PNG|The Far Future Day 25 (after defeat) Tomorrow-tronPromotion.jpg|Advertisement for the Zombot Tomorrow-tron Future zombie and his variants.PNG|The Future Zombie and his variants being teleported by Zombot Tomorrow-tron. Tomorrow-tron.jpg|Battling Zombot Tomorrow-tron. Greetings.PNG|He may have hypnotized David Hynotized.PNG|Trying to turn David against us wnef3fhei3uf.png|About to shoot red Power Tiles (pre-2.4) kdv idvjwo.png|About to shoot green Power Tiles (pre-2.4) PvZ2 Far Future Defeated Flying Brain Ship.png|Defeated Zombot Tomorrow-tron with Laser Beans. Zombot Tomorrow-tron Missile Attack.PNG|About to launch missile Tomorrow-tronHD.png|HD Zombot Tomorrow-tron Video Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update|Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron Trivia *Originally, it was going to be released as Zombot Temporal-tron Mk. I as lifted from The Cutting Room Floor website. *The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the only zombie that can destroy Power Tiles through its missile attack. *Unlike the other Zombots, the mechanical feet are already present on the lawn when the level starts. *Zomboss' cockpit has a futuristic protection glass, like a UFO. *It slightly resembles the head of the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies. *When it targets Power Tiles in earlier versions (2.3 and below), the color and symbol of the Power Tiles will appear on its eye. *Citron's attack can still hit the Zombot Tomorrow-tron in mid-air. *All the plants in this battle are limited. You can have only 10 Citrons, three Infi-nuts, 15 Laser Beans and one Blover at a time. *Strangely enough, if the Zombot is defeated, and you collected the prize, any Citrons in the two lanes it occupies will shoot at it before it disappears. **This doesn't happen with the Laser Beans. *It has a different stun animation than the other Zombots. *When Dr. Zomboss is about to attach to the mechanical feet, the Zombot's eye will look down on the ground for a moment. *Oddly, Citron's Plant Food attack was mentioned that it can destroy a machine in one shot, but in this battle, if you use this attack on Zombot Tomorrow-tron, which is a machine, it won’t instantly kill it. **However, this could be because if it could be defeated in one shot, the level would be too easy. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron appears in the intro of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars where it defeats all of your plants (expect Gatling Pea) on the player's frontyard in nighttime. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Bosses Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness